Fumbling in the Dark
Darkness? It is here, secretly! Be fumbling around in it, but don't miss out on the clear gem unit!! - Level description Fumbling in the Dark is the second of the two secret levels in Crash Bandicoot. This level is the thirty-third and true final level in the game; it can also be considered the darkest level in the series. It can only be entered once Crash wins the key in Jaws of Darkness. Fumbling in the Dark expands on the mechanics introduced in Lights Out and is the second and last level to use those mechanics in the game. In this level, Crash sneaks his way through the darkened, eerie corridors of Cortex Castle. Because the darkness basically makes the passage he traverses pitch black and the enemies are deadly as only their red eyes can be seen, that and he can't tell when to jump over pits. The Aku Aku masks glow brightly, illuminating the level so Crash can navigate. Collecting the masks is the safest and only way to get through the level, meaning that if Crash does not find another mask quickly enough then his current mask will start to dim or if he's by an enemy, he'll be trapped in dark. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate (only in the secret area behind the start of the level) *? Crate (the only ones are Crash crates that have been previously broken) Stage parameters * Aku Aku Crates: 13 * TNT Crates: None. * Other Crates: 5 * Tawna Bonus Round Crates: None. * Brio Bonus Round Crates: None. * Cortex Bonus Round Crates: None. Trivia *This is the only level in the PlayStation 1 Crash games whose name contains four words. All other levels, race tracks, and minigames have three words or less in their names. *The player needs to be careful about spinning rats and spiders, because spinning them can break Aku Aku crates in the distance, which would mean Crash would have to go for a period in the future without a light source. It is recommended to always jump on such enemies in this level, instead of spinning them. * At the start of the level, if Crash travels backwards, six crates can be found, which are required to get the clear gem. An Aku Aku makes this section easier, as Crash must jump several times to reach them. * In the prototype, Fumbling in the Dark appears as a normal level instead of a secret one. This is because the Cortex bonus rounds don't exist and the keys had not been developed yet. * In some versions of the prototype, Fumbling in the Dark appears without textures, making it very easy for the player to see even in total darkness. The same goes for Lights Out. * In the prototype, Aku Aku has his normal color instead of his ghost-like look in the final version. He still illuminates Crash's path even though the player doesn't really need him to complete the level. The reason for this is unknown. * This is the last unlockable level in the game. Walkthrough Gallery fitd1.png fitd2.png fitd3.png fitd4.png fitd5.png fitd6.png fitd7.png Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot Levels Category:Darkness Levels Category:Secret levels